The Beast Wars Live Radio Show
by Techbot27867
Summary: The Maximals and Predacons get a live radio show. Read the title dummy!


** Beast Wars Live Radio Show**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Optimus Primal: (Goes to mailbox){Hums} Lets see what's in the mail today: Bill-plumbing, Bill-electricity, Bill-Clinton, 101 Stupid Things To Do, Right Now-Idiotsgalor, Crap-Crap, We Will Kill You Soon-SonofaBitchneighbors. (Pauses, widens eyes) You Can Have Your Own Radio Show For FREE!-Some Guy.....HOLY SHIT!( Runs in base) Maximals, we're gettin' a radio show!

  
  


Maximals:(Put guns to their heads)*clickclackwiggle*

  
  


Optimus Primal: Come on!...Fine! Be that way.(Sits down and reads the letter for the hell of it. Gives the rest to Dinobot, who chews the letters up a bit and swallows them) ...Blahblahblah...ANY RATING?!!!! G to NC-17???????!!!!!! Guys!....

  
  


**_About 2 hours later..._**__

  
  


Cheetor: So, we can say ass, nipples and wiener? COOL!

  
  


Rhinox: Uhhhhhh, you can do that.

  
  


Optimus Prime: Uh, how come I don't get a part? (Scratches eyepatch)

  
  


Rattrap: Hey, what happened to Grimlock? And what happened to your eye?

  
  


Optimus Prime: Grimlock took a nap...thats all you need to know... And I was in a fight with a mighty eagle off the cost of the Carribean. I killed the bastard, but no before he got me eye.

  
  


Rattrap: There aren't any eagles there, what really happened?

  
  


Optimus Prime: I got drunk and passed out and a bird crapped in me eye...it was me first day with the light saber.

  
  


Rattrap: O-K...

  
  


Cheetor:(Calls Predacons) Hey Megs, wanna be on our radio show?--OK, see ya at Station587875

  
  


**__**Maximals: (point guns at Cheetor)*clickclackwiggle***__**

  
  


Cheetor: Crap...**__**

**_About an hour later_**__

  
  


Optimus: (on radio) Ok...We are the Transformers... and today's topic...love and sex! For 30 minutes, we will be listening tooooooo the stuff you have to say!

  
  


*bell rings*

  
  


Stephanie: Yeah, like my name is like you know, like blahblahblah...

  
  


Tarantulas: WORDS, please!

  
  


Maximals: (point guns at Cheetor)*clickclackwiggle*

  
  


Silverbolt: Are you hot?

  
  


Blackarachnia: (Points bullwhip at Silverbolt) *wiggle*

  
  


Silverbolt: (Smiles like an idiot nancy-boy) FAX US A PICTURE OF YOURSELF!!!!!!!

*snapsnapsnap* Ohhhhhhhhhhhh yeah.

  
  


Stephanie: Like, OK...I geuss

  
  


Tarantulas: (Takes picture from fax machine tray, passes picture around.)

  
  


Maximals/Predacons: Yeah, alright, wow...

  
  


Silverbolt: YOU LOOK FUCKING HOT!!!!!! *snapSNAPSNAP* {OoO} That feels GOOD!

  
  


Blackarachnia: WHAT?! Thats it. You're sleeping on the floor. You are suspended from the bed!

  
  


Silverbolt: (Runs up to microphone.) Stephanie?

  
  


Stephanie: Li-ike, what?

  
  


Silverbolt: You're ugly!

  
  


Stephanie: Huh?

  
  


Blackarachnia: Na-yeah, good enough apology.

  
  


Optimus Prime: OK, Stephanie, what didja you want to ask us?

  
  


Stephanie: Huh? Oh yeah, well, like my boyfriend, OK?, is nervous, OK?, about having sex.

  
  


Silverbolt: What? Dump the chump!

  
  
  
  


Stephanie: Like no!

  
  


Airazor: Did you try talking to him?

  
  


Stephanie: Like, yeah...

  
  


Airazor: Did it work?

  
  


Stephanie: Like, what do ya mean?

  
  


Airazor: Did he happily screw you?!

  
  


Stephanie: *sigh*[Sadly] No...

  
  


Airazor: Didn't work for me either.

  
  


Silverbolt:(Stares at Tigertron)

  
  


Tigertron: .......What? I was scared! She was being a bitch!

  
  


Silverbolt: That's the point!

  
  


Blackarachnia: You like me being a bitch?

  
  


Silverbolt:(Smiles like an idiot) Yeah! It turns me on!

  
  


Blackarachnia: ...Put this collar on... 

  
  


**_5 minutes later..._**__

  
  


Silverbolt: (On the floor, severely damaged from bondage) Hell...yeah...

  
  


Blackarachnia: Stephanie, this may sound weird to you but, first off, are you a virgin?

  
  


Stephanie: No.

  
  


Blackarachnia: Good. Listen, on your next date, tell him to come pick you up. Got that? Good, well, when he comes, grab him, and pull his cloths off...

  
  


**_2 minutes later..._**__

  
  
  
  


Stephanie: Like, I never thought of that! Or next date is today, *urk* like shhh! He's here.

  
  


For the next 10 minutes, all is heard form the speakers at the station is girly man screams....**__**

  
  


**_10 minutes later..._**__

  
  


Stephanie: Like, he liked it! Thanks!

  
  


Blackarachnia: Anytime!

  
  


Optimus Primal: Well, that's all the time we have!

  
  


Depth Charge: WHAT? THA F@#$! THAT WAS F&^%ING SHORT! AND WHY THE F%&& DO I GET THE F$%^ING CENSORS????!!!!!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
